Love and Jealousy: A FrUk Human AU
by WingedThief13
Summary: Consumed by jealousy and anger towards his brother (Arthur/England), Allistor (Scotland) gets some friends together and forces Arthur to watch as he rapes Francis (France). Can Arthur help Francis to become the happy, flirtatious teenager he once was, or will the trauma crush Francis' fighting spirit? Rated M for detailed description of rape and for some swearing.
1. Who's Your Little Boyfriend?

1

Arthur walked into his room close to three in the morning to a sight that simultaneously infuriated and terrified him. His brother, Allistor, was sitting on his bed holding _his_ unlocked phone and smoking a cigar. His brother looked up, smiling cruelly as he held up the phone tauntingly, swaying it side to side. Arthur could tell he was looking at a picture of some sort from what he could see on the quickly moving screen.

"What are you doing with that?" Arthur growled, stepping forward to try and, unsuccessfully, snatch the phone from his brother's hand

"He's pretty cute, isn't he, _mon lapin_?" he smirked snidely, ignoring the question and stopping the swaying of the phone so Arthur could see what he was looking at

It was a selfie of him and Francis in his basement. Their cheeks were pressed together and they were smiling. Francis had a red pillow hugged against his chest with one arm and his other hand was intertwined with Arthur's. It had been taken just before they had watched a movie together.

Arthur tried to swipe the phone away again before snarling "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothin' really," Allistor started smoothly but ended up snapping "Just wondering how you managed to get a little boyfriend with how pathetic you are."

"It's none of your business, prick, give me back my phone and get out," Arthur ground between clenched teeth

"No, I'd really like to know, how does a sorry, little, sad sack like you end up with a boyfriend, when I don't?" Allistor said, standing so he was baring down on Arthur, blowing acrid smoke into his face

"Maybe because you're a jerk," Arthur whispered angrily but dropped his eyes to the ground as his much larger brother loomed over him

"What was that?" His brother said moving so he was only inches away

"Nothing," Arthur said quietly, ducking his head even lower

"Didn't sound like nothing," he said, irritation dripping from his voice "neither did those texts he was sending you. What lies did you tell him to get him to think so highly of you?"

"I never lied to him… that's just who he is," Arthur growled quietly

"You just can't stop, can you, pathetic little worm that you are! Lying through your teeth just for attention, how sad are you? I mean, that's really the only way you could have gotten a boyfriend when I haven't" he said shoving Arthur back lightly

"I said I never lied…" Arthur replied, mustering enough courage to look up into his brother's eyes

"How then? It's impossible that a scrawny, weak, little boy like you got a boyfriend any other way," Allistor said emphasizing each of the depreciating descriptions of his brother with a small push

"Give me back my phone," Arthur commanded, pulling away from Allistor and extending his open palm

"Do you _love_ him?" Allistor smirked, exposing yellow smoke stained teeth

"Give me back my phone right now you bloody git!" Arthur repeated

"Alright," Allistor grinned at his younger brother's sigh of relief "But only if you answer my question."

Arthur hesitated for a moment before finally relenting in an angry mumble "yes."

"He must be some kind of idiot to stay with _you_." Allistor laughed cruelly, starting to saunter out of the room with Arthur's phone still in his hand

"You said you would give that back!" Arthur exclaimed angrily, grabbing Allistor's upper arm

"Yes, but how am I goona' find his house without it?" he questioned

"You _don't_ " Arthur replied

"Ah, but I need to teach you a lesson on your place and he said his parents weren't going to be back until next tuesday!" Allistor said pleasantly, a dangerous glint in his eye as he shrugged away Arthur's grip and left the room

{One Hour Later}

Allistor pushed Arthur roughly into the van filled with his friends. It was a dark green color with heavily tinted windows and was already holding four boys in their late teens. Allistor closed the door behind his brother and walked around to the driver's seat. Arthur sat stunned on the floor for a moment before attempting to walk to the back of the car. Boy #1 was tall and lanky with crooked teeth and matted brown hair. He kicked Arthur over so he was lying prone on the floor of the car.

Arthur had only vaguely seen boy #2 and #3 before he was lying face down. He had caught a glimpse of boy #4 sitting in the passenger seat before he was shoved into the van. He was broad shouldered and muscular, wearing a dirty looking black t-shirt. Arthur could hear all of them laughing. He got on his hands and knees, attempting to crawl to the back but boy #2 kicked him over, this time onto his back so his face and stomach were exposed.

This elicited another bout of laughter which only intensified as Arthur curled into a ball to escape the reign of kicks coming from boy #1 and #2. The kicking didn't last long after the vehicle started moving but Arthur stayed curled up for the remainder of the ride. The drive wasn't long and Arthur soon heard the engine stop.

"Nate, Jayden," Allistor barked as he opened the back door "take my brother inside. Garrett, you and Nick will help me bring everything else."

Arthur was hoisted up and out of the car and thrown into the grass by who he could only assume to be Nate and Jayden. When he unrolled slightly boy #1 and #3 grabbed him under the arms and guided him stumbling, quickly to the door. Arthur prayed Francis had remembered to lock it before bed. Boy #1 jiggled the handle. The door stayed put and Arthur relaxed.

"What's the hold-up?" Allistor hissed, coming up behind them.

"The door's locked," Boy #3 whispered back in a raspy voice

"Nick!" Allistor barked

"Already on it," Boy #4, whose name was apparently Nick, wedged a crowbar carefully between the handle and the door before applying more and more pressure until the handle popped off

Wordlessly, Allistor stuck his hand through the hole and undid the deadbolt, pulling the door open easily. The teens walked down the hallway as quietly as possible. Soon they reached a small alcove with six doors. All of them were closed except for one which was very slightly ajar. Allistor peered through the small opening and chuckled quietly.

"Nate, go reattach the door knob and lock the door again, we don't want any _interruptions_ ," Allistor breathed and tall and lanky skittered back down the hallway "Jayden, gimme the little f*cker"

Boy #3, Jayden, forced Arthur stumbling into Allistor. Allistor grabbed Arthur's right wrist, wrenching it behind his back, with one hand and held his chin and mouth tightly in the other. Arthur allowed himself to be guided to look through the cracked open door. He could see Francis's form curled up under the towering blankets, his long blond hair splayed around his placid, barely visible face.

Allistor positioned his mouth right next to Arthur's ear and whispered, ever so slowly, so only he could hear it "Look at him. He's so delicate, and beautiful, and so wonderfully _breakable_ "

Arthur shivered at the dangerous edge of his brother's voice. Allistor felt the slight movement and chuckled darkly but so quietly it was barely audible. Nate came back and Allistor carefully nudged the door open only as much as needed with his shoulder. All of the boys filed silently into the bedroom.

Allistor slid his hand around Arthur's chin until his thumb and middle finger were parallel each other on each side of his head at the seam between the jaw bone and skull and whispered "open up"

Arthur stubbornly kept his jaw clenched. Allistor tsked and began applying pressure to the cheeks of the smaller boy. It quickly became painful and slowly Arthur's mouth was pushed open. Allistor moved his hand from his brother's chin and slid black fabric between his teeth. He released Arthur's arm and tied the black gag tightly.

Jayden slid a folding chair from a wood desk next to Francis's bed. Allistor forced Arthur to sit in it before Garrett tied his wrists and ankles to the chair. They then turned to the deeply sleeping Francis, snuggled comfortably under his mountain of blankets. Nick and Jayden carefully pushed the top of the bed away from the wall. Francis stirred only slightly as his stack of pillows shifted.

Garrett and Nate stood at the foot of the bed. Francis was curled on his side facing away from Arthur and Allistor stood on the opposite side of the bed to face her. He knelt down so his face was inches from hers. He extended his hand and gently brushed some hair behind his ear. Francis began to wake up and rubbed his face against his pillow. Arthur struggled against his bonds and only muffled noises came through the gag.


	2. Les Cauchemars Sont Réel

2

I was vaguely aware, in some semi-conscious way, that something was touching my face. Then I started to feel someone gently moving my arms out from beneath the blankets. Something inside me triggered that this felt _wrong_. I snapped myself awake to see a teenage boy's face only inches from mine. He had ginger hair and looked to be roughly nineteen. He was hoisting my arms above my head.

I jumped away from him but he was holding my wrists tightly. I tried to kick upwards but my legs were too tangled in my blankets. I felt someone else take my left wrist, _oh non, there's more than one of them?_ I started screaming but the boy leaning over me clamped his hand over my mouth. I bit one of his fingers but he didn't remove his hand. Once his other hand was free as my right wrist was taken he turned his back to me, if only for a moment.

Now that he was out of my face I could see two more boys standing at the foot of my bed. The first was tall and lanky. He had dusty brown hair, pale skin, sickening green eyes about the color of moss growing on the bottom of a river, and ivory teeth showing through a smile that was just a bit too wide to look natural. The other boy was about average height. He had walnut colored skin, dark brown eyes, and scruffy black hair.

Soon the first boy was on top of me again. He removed his hand and quickly replaced it with a rough strip of cloth. I felt the panic coursing through my body as I tried to kick and squirm away from them but I couldn't. He gently lifted my head and moved my hair out of the way before tightly tying the gag behind my head. I felt tears begin filling my eyes and I started thrashing harder in a desperate attempt to escape.

I closed my eyes tightly and continued jerking and twisting in fear. I felt the blankets being unwound from around my legs until none of them remained around my lower half. I kicked out wildly but my ankles were eventually grabbed in a firm hold. I felt hot tears begin to leave my eyes. I envied their easy retreat down my cheeks. My chest heaved as I began sobbing roughly with only my nose to breathe through.

The boys around me chuckled darkly but I managed to hear another noise. An angry whimper. I opened my eyes just enough so I could see through my tears. I turned towards the noise and saw Arthur. He was tied to a chair and gagged, struggling against his bonds. Anger and fear apparent on his face. What was he doing here?

I couldn't think about it for long though as the tall, red haired boy climbed onto me, straddling my legs. I squeezed my eyes back shut and whined through the gag. He slid his hands underneath my shirt and began sliding his fingers up along my skin; pulling the bottom of the pajama shirt up with his wrists. I flinched away from his touch and a choked sob worked its way past the gag. He pulled the shirt over my head and the people holding my wrists slipped it off the bed.

He laughed quietly as he pinched and twisted my nipples painfully. I arched away into the mattress. He bit harshly into my neck and left bloody bruises across my skin. I cringed and a sob racked my body, causing another laugh from him.

He slid his hands down my quivering torso and into the waistband of my pajama pants, pulling them down in one swift swipe. I shivered as he ripped my boxers away violently. My ankles were released as he positioned himself between my legs. I kicked weakly but he smacked my thigh harshly. Pain stinging my tender flesh stopped my struggling. The sting was quickly overshadowed by the pain of him thrusting harshly into me.

Stabs shot through my body as he pounded into me. My mind clouded over with agony. I couldn't focus on anything but the horrendous pain. I screamed against gag as he continued abusing my body. Blood seeped from my bruised hole. He relentlessly pushed himself into me, ruthless burning agony shooting through my hips. My whole body was shaking and I whimpered weakly between nearly silent screams. His nails dug into my hips and his body slammed into mine.

He bit down on the soft spot between my neck and shoulders. All I could feel was the pain. Horrible, unbearable pain coursing through my body. He released inside me and pulled out licking and biting roughly along my collarbone. My vision began to darken around the edges before going completely black as I felt a mix of blood and semen run down my thighs.


	3. All You

3

I struggled against my bonds as hard as I could but to no avail. Tears streamed down my face as I watched Francis tremble underneath his rough, uncaring hands. I tried to block out the whimpering noises he was mustering through the gag. The way he shrunk away from Allistor's aggressive ministrations mixed with the weak, muffled whines stabbed his helplessness as well as my own into me.

When he thrust himself into him the first time I was unprepared for the volume he could force around the gag. Each scream, whine, and sob was a pure unadulterated expression of utter pain and fear. I could feel my wrists and ankles bruising as I pushed against my bonds with all of my strength. The chair rocked back and forth but I couldn't manage to even loosen the ties.

My whole body burned with anger and pain. I hated Allistor for what he was doing to Francis. He was hurting the most kind, loving, guy in the world. He was hurting him to get to me. He was hurting him because of me. I had done this to him. My self-hatred and anger boiled on the surface as I screamed curses through the rough fabric in my mouth.

After Francis passed out they tied his arms and legs together behind his back with rough rope. That's when the first round of beers came out. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes filled the room, stinging my tear filled eyes. The smoking and drinking went on for hours before Allistor walked over to the bed and sat next to Francis, facing me. He ran his fingers through Francis' soft blond hair.

"How'd you like the show?" He said acidically, his puke grey-green eyes hard with malice "I put it on just for you. When are you going to learn what a stupid, useless, little sh*t you are? That this is what happens to anyone stupid enough to like you?"

My vision blurred slightly as tears started reforming in my eyes. He was only driving the point I already knew further in. Driving the stake of guilt deeper into my heart. I tried to make myself as small as possible. I lowered my head, weighed down by the shame. I heard him chuckle before placing two fingers below my chin and moving my head up so I could look at the stirring form lying on the bed. Francis was beginning to wake up.

"You caused all of this," he said, suddenly slapping Francis' cheek sharply

The loud smack of Allistor's hand against his skin made me flinch. He smirked at my reaction before turning back to the now awakened Francis. He grinned cruelly down at the vulnerable younger teen beneath him. Grey eyes gleaming with animus met deep blue ones glazed with tears. Allistor slowly took the cigarette from between his teeth.

"All. You." He said pressing the hot embers against the skin between Francis' neck and collarbone.

He spun the cigarette, grinding it painfully against tender flesh. A sickening hiss sizzled from the contact as the cigarette was put out. Francis flinched away roughly, and writhed on the bed but Allistor held him in place. My stomach lurched and I screamed unintelligible profanities around my gag. He laughed at me as I reacted violently to Francis' obvious distress. Tears began tracking down his cheeks and muffled cries were pulled from his throat. I lunged forward, almost tipping my chair. Drunken, cruel laughter rang through the room.

"All you." He repeated, pulling the cigarette away from Francis' charred flesh

A boy with wide shoulders, Nick I remembered, stumbled forward stating in an only slightly slurred voice "You s-said I could have some fun wiv 'im when you wa-was done."

"Of course Nicky! All of you will have your fun eventually! We have until Tuesday! All the time in the world," Allistor stared at me though he was talking to Nick

I glared at him with hatred but he just chuckled and stood from the bed. He then made a sweeping motion towards Francis, indicating that Nick could go ahead. Nick crawled onto the bed and cut the ropes from a sobbing Francis' wrists and ankles. The boys all used him over and over again. Sticking themselves as well as the necks of beer bottles and burning cigarettes inside of the boy I adored.

I hated myself even more with every sob, whimper, and scream that came from my love. I felt my self-loathing digging deeper into me with every laugh and snide comment and drunkenly snickered insult. Moans of pleasure echoed by moans of pain nailing together my coffin of pain and hatred. They stayed in the house three days, until Tuesday morning, at which point they quickly cleaned up and vacated the home, dragging me along with them, leaving a shattered boy crying weakly on the bed.


	4. Reunion

4

After the traumatizing event Arthur pulled even further away from socializing. He stopped talking to Francis. He had already been fairly reserved and quiet but after Francis' rape Arthur hid within himself completely. He only hurt anyone he touched. He was the reason why the one person he loved was abused in such a fashion. At least, that's what he told himself every day. He would sometimes watch Francis from across the classroom or from down the hall.

The husk of what had been Francis anyway. The once flirtatious sophomore hardly talked to anyone anymore. He had disappeared from school for a week and a half after the incident. There was no way he could hide what had happened from his parents and so he just told them everything. They let him stay home for nearly two weeks before they gently told him he should return to school.

Rumors had sprung up in his absence but the truth was leaked by an office-aid which had overheard the principal talking to Francis' parents over the phone. The "rumor" of his rape only intensified when he returned to school shy and depressed instead of the social butterfly he had been when he left. Francis did the only thing he could and tried to ignore the whispers when he walked down the hall. He wished Arthur would talk to him.

Any time Francis tried to speak to him Arthur would ignore him and leave quickly. He tried to keep his distance from Francis. Tried to keep him safe. He had already damaged him enough, he just needed to leave him well alone. Francis just wished he could find comfort in his boyfriend again. Boyfriend? Ex? What were they now?

Francis saw the boys' faces every time he closed his eyes. He relived the pain and torture in every nightmare. He awoke wishing he could call and have Arthur answer. He just wanted to be able to curl up to Arthur's warmth. Why was he avoiding him? He must think I'm dirty. Francis thought. A dirty, ugly, beast. That's what I am, aren't I; Tainted, filthy, obscene, vile…

Contrary to Francis' belief, Arthur wanted nothing more to huddle up with Francis under a warm blanket, in a safe place, far away from all of his fears and worries. But that will never happen Arthur said in his mind I'm an ugly beast, I'll only hurt him. A filthy, vile beast…

After a while some boys decided to start bullying Francis. He was timid and quiet and seemed an easy target now that he had deflated, hiding within himself. They would shove him around a bit and insult him before laughing and walking off. Francis figured if he left it alone they would stop but he was wrong. His lack of retaliation only served to fuel the boys more. As time went on the bullying only intensified.

The boys became rougher, the barbed insults sharp and seeming never to end. The treatment went from a few minutes a couple times a week to at least a half an hour long session of torture each day. On one such day after school Francis found himself cornered, alone, in the locker hall. The three boys stood around him forcing him against the lockers. The tallest boy slammed him into a locker before knocking him to the ground laughing.

"How could you claim to be raped? You're such a pervert! No one could love you or want you! Why would anyone want you? You're so pathetic you wouldn't even be worth it," The boy in the middle, the leader, sneered

Francis remained silent and stared at the floor tiles beneath him. The boy kicked Francis in the side and continued his insulting, diminutive speech. The kicks and hateful rhetorical questions continued for some time before Francis saw a glimpse of Arthur standing unnoticed behind the bullies. Francis pleaded silently with Arthur. They hadn't talked in a long time but Arthur must still care about him a little… right?

To Francis' utter horror Arthur turned away and scurried quickly around the corner and down the hallway away from him. Little did Francis know that Arthur was going to get a teacher. He had just come from getting a bit of extra help from his math teacher and thus knew he was close. Though Arthur had tried to keep his distance this time he just couldn't. He couldn't leave Francis there to be attacked further.

Simply getting a teacher couldn't hurt anything, right? Arthur still had a sinking feeling in the back of his mind that by associating with Francis at all he was simply pulling back to rubber band to shoot himself in the forehead with again. Just like he always was, but he ignored it. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was helping Francis.

Arthur burst into his math classroom "There's a kid being attacked in the locker hall! Please come quickly!" Arthur called

Swiftly the teacher was following Arthur's near jogging form down the hallway. Quickly they came to the sight of three seniors kicking a defenseless boy on the ground. The teacher yelled, disrupting the tirade of blows and catching all three of the boys' identities before they scampered away.

He knelt next to Francis and helped him up, asking if he needed to see the nurse or counselor. Arthur stood several feet away silently watching the situation silently. Once the teacher was leaving Arthur began to walk out, past Francis.

"Arzzur, please, wait…" Francis tried but Arthur just kept walking

Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist "Arzzur!" he burst "Please… just talk to me again…" He said, voice choked with emotion and tears in his eyes

"Why?" Arthur replied numbly.

"B-Because…. Je t'aime… and we haven't talked zince… zince…." Francis sputtered slightly

"Since I got you hurt?" Arthur supplied

"What?" Francis replied "You never hurt me Arzzur… "

"Yes I did... "Arthur replied, turning back to Francis slightly "I was the reason Allistor did that to you… He did that to you to get to me…"

"So? You didn't actually do anyzing… It wasn't your fault arzzur..." Francis said through choked tears

"But… I can't get you hurt again… I'll only get you hurt again…I'm poison Francis" Arthur got out though his throat was constrained with emotion and tears were about to spring from his bright green eyes

"Please just talk with me for a while Arzzur… mon lapin…" Francis pleaded

Arthur was silent for a moment before finally replying "Alright…"

"Zank you" the teenager replied before letting go of Arthur's wrist.

Arthur turned the rest of the way to face the French boy. Both of them had glistening tear tracks down their cheeks at this point. Glossy emeralds locked with deep pits of watery blue. Both sets of eyes beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. They stood in silence for close to a minute watching tears make their way down the others cheeks before Arthur let a choked sob rack his chest and launched himself into hugging Francis.

"I-I love you too" Arthur cried

The two stood, clinging to one another before Francis tentatively pulled the shorter Englishman up into a sweet, gentle kiss. Arthur held tightly to the front of Francis' shirt, knuckles turning white from how hard he was squeezing his hands into the fabric. Francis tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair, gripping the dirty blond locks tenderly. They were still both broken, shattered inside really, but at least now they had each other.

Translation:

Je T'aime - I love you

Mon Lapin - my rabbit (it's a French term of endearment)


	5. Baisers

Hey, just a few things before we start. 1) This is the first Fanfiction I've ever written or posted online so I was really nervous about it. Reviews, comments, favorites etc. are greatly appreciated and mean a lot to me! 2) I forgot to put up a disclaimer that I do not own Hetalia up on the other chapters. I know I could go back and edit but I'm just going to put it here **. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS**. 3) I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story, favorited it, or left a review. Specific thanks to **Rising from the Ashes YOLT** for leaving a review. Even though it was only two words it meant the world to me that a random stranger cared enough about my writing to take time out to review or comment on it!

5

I awoke with a jolt. My sweat-soaked blankets were tucked snugly around my shoulders. An overwhelming fear coursed through my body. The unstoppable panic that racks your body when you awake from a nightmare. I sat up in bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I could feel tears filling my eyes. It was another re-living of the worst nights of my life. Laughing and biting and thrusting and pain. So much pain.

It was all consuming, I couldn't feel or sense anything else. Everything hurt. While my body had healed from the events my mind still hadn't. Alcohol and cigarette tasting mouths bruising mine. Fingers digging into my hips. Trails of bites that drew blood all over my neck, collarbone, and chest. They all flashed behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes.

As a result I was getting less and less sleep. Probably only one or two hours a night. I wiped the few tears that had started down my cheeks and checked my clock. The dim red light read 5:57. I would have to get up soon anyways so I swung my feet off the bed and padded to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Dark circles under my eyes, matted hair, large bulging pimples. I was a mess. My outside was starting to reflect how I felt on the inside, dirty. I climbed in the shower and washed away the grime. I wished I could wash away the muck on the inside as well. Sadly, it wasn't that easy. I quickly got ready for school and walked out the door and got into my little car.

When I got to school I immediately looked for Arthur. He always made me feel at least somewhat better. After a few minutes of searching through the crowds I found him at his locker. I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips as I walked towards him. I laid my head on top of his and lightly hung my arms around his waist from behind.

"Morning," I said quietly

"Good Morning, Frog," He chuckled, Frog an endearment rather than an insult

He quickly finished with his locker and shut it. Nudging my head off of his he turned in my arms to face me. Looking down at him I saw his almost-not-there smile turn into an almost-not-there frown. His massive eyebrows knitted into a gentle look of concern.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" he asked

I hesitated and he shook his head slightly, tsking "You need to go to bed earlier."

"I can't sleep," I mumbled sheepishly

"Why?" He asked

"I-" I was slightly nervous to tell him but decided to anyways "I 'ave nightmares," I whispered

The bell rang and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and a quick goodbye before walking briskly off to class. I wasn't used to being the flustered one, especially with Arthur. Arthur had always been so cute with flushed cheeks and a slightly angry expression. Recently I was getting more and more used to the nervousness in my gut. When I saw what I thought was one of their faces in a crowd, or when someone became uncomfortably close to me. My stomach would tie itself in knots. I used to be all in for touching. Physical affection was one of my favorite things. I wasn't comfortable with touching anymore unless it was someone I cared about and trusted.

I knew Arthur would want to discuss my sleep patterns later. Part of me wanted to talk to someone else about it but the other half of me was practically screaming that I needed to keep it inside myself. All throughout my classes I kept thinking of ways I could explain it to Arthur. Eventually lunch came and I finally got to see him again.

"Bonjour," I said as he sat down next to me

We usually ate alone at a small table behind the school. It was away from everyone. Quiet, secluded, half in sun, half in shade. We liked to be able to talk in private, away from everyone else. We could do and say what we wanted without retribution or thought. It was peaceful.

"Hello," He replied, a smile in his voice

"'as mon lapin 'ad a good day?" I asked

"Besides worrying about this annoying Frog, yes," he joked

I chuckled and rolled my eyes "'ow troublezome,"

"Seriously though, you said something about nightmares… do you want to talk about them?" he asked taking a break from eating a lightly burnt scone to look up at me

"Zey… Zey're about… _zat._ " I said quietly

He nodded, understanding despite my obvious lack of specificity. He rubbed my back lightly and stayed quiet, simply letting me know he was there. I relaxed slightly into the soothing touch. We sat eating silently for quite a while, simply enjoying the other's presence.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Arthur asked, voice barely more than a whisper

"Yes," I replied simply, a smile barely upturning the sides of my lips

{That Night}

It was a Friday night and our parents said they were fine with Arthur using my family's guest room. It was approaching eight o'clock and I was becoming increasingly excited. I love spending time with Arthur but with school it was hard. I arranged pillows and blankets on the couch. Pizza had arrived recently and it as well as root beer and a bowl of popcorn were on the coffee table.

The doorbell rang and I raced to answer it. Arthur stood on the doorstep with a small duffle bag and a pillow. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so adorable, even simply just standing there.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Arthur asked after a moment

"Yeah, zorry," I said quickly motioning him into the house

Arthur chuckled and walked inside. I showed him to his room and we decided to put on pajamas before we watched any movies. I was once again stunned into silence when Arthur came out of his room. He was wearing a plain white shirt and flannel pants that were both a little too large for him. It came just a little too far along his arms and down his waist to be natural and the pants dragged along the floor around his feet.

"You just going to stare at me all night?" Arthur chuckled

"N-non, zorry" I apologized again, snapping out of my daze and feeling my cheeks heat ever so slightly

I grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him downstairs towards the TV room. Once we got there he settled into the nest of pillows and blankets I set out. I suggested a few movies before we decided on a silly kid's one. I put the movie in and got plates of pizza for us both before climbing onto the couch with him.

After we finished eating we snuggled into each other, pulling the blankets up around us. Arthur slid his hand into mine and I happily intertwined my fingers with his. After a while of watching I realized Arthur was slowly working his way into my lap. I laughed lightly and pulled him the rest of the way onto me.

"You could have just asked" I whispered through slight laughter

His small figure fit well against mine and I nuzzled his hair. This is exactly how it was supposed to be. Happy, relaxed, loving. We sat like that until the end of the movie and we decided to watch one more before going to bed.

I put in an action film and sat back down, pulling Arthur back onto my lap. This time I positioned him with his legs extending horizontal to me onto the couch instead of forward. He laid his head on my shoulder and we watched the movie happily. We started whispering witty remarks to each other until neither of us was really focused on the movie.

"Do I need to make you be quiet?" I said moving so our noses were touching and my lips were hovering over his

His cheeks flushed red and I stared into his eyes smiling for a while before kissing him. His lips were wonderfully soft and everything felt perfect. I broke the chaste kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist, keeping my face close to his. He looked happily into my eyes for a moment before pulling me into a new kiss. This one was much more passionate. I began to feel slightly uneasy but I pushed it away and focused on the amazing warmth in my face, coming from him. Then he licked my bottom lip, asking access to my mouth.

I'm no novice to french kissing, I am French after all. I didn't know if I was ready for it though. The idea slightly scared me and images of those horrible nights flashed through my head. I pulled away suddenly and quite roughly. Arthur looked at me slightly shocked. I looked away, embarrassed. Would he be angry? I had been quite stingy since the incident. I shriveled away from him slightly in shame. My boyfriend couldn't even kiss me? He put a few fingers beneath my chin and gently eased my head up to look at him. Understanding and love shone in his eyes.

"It's okay," He whispered giving me an eskimo kiss "I understand and It's perfectly fine."

My body flooded with relief and my muscles relaxed. I ducked my head and nuzzled it against his chest, my arms wrapped firmly around him. He pressed a kiss into my hair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders comfortingly.


	6. Nightmares

I do not own Hetalia or the characters! Also, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is!

6

I wasn't exactly sure what had woken me in the middle of the night. I felt like it had been a noise. The door creaking open, maybe? A jolt of fear went through my body at the thought. I tried to steady my breathing and closed my eyes; pretending to still be asleep.

"A-arzur…are you réveillé?" I heard a small whisper and my body instantly relaxed

I turned over to face where the voice came from and quietly replied "I am now. Why are you waking me up at three in the morning exactly?"

"I cannot zleep…. I-I 'ad a nightmare…" He said, obviously embarrassed of his somewhat childish behavior

"Get in," I replied with a sigh, opening the comforter to invite him in

The taller boy crawled under the blanket and pulled me close to him. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me. His smell and warmth were lulling me to sleep but I figured I needed to ask him about the dreams.

"Do you want to talk about the dreams?" I asked softly

"Ze dreams were everyzing zat 'appened," he sniffled quietly into my hair "'e is zere all over again… I am trapped wiz zem…"

I rubbed circles into his back, fighting the feeling of guilt with the thoughts of that he came to me for comfort "Not anymore though, love. They can never hurt you again. They're gone, for good."

"Every time I cloze my eyes zey are zere again. I am still stuck zere…" he breathed, throat hoarse with emotion, "Zey are doing zoze horrible zings to moi. Over and over again… It 'urts Arzur… It 'urts all over again and I feel zo afraid…"

Francis broke out into rambling French I couldn't understand. I pulled myself up so our noses were touching. His face was wet with tears and I nuzzled our noses together shushing and whispering to him. I cupped his cheeks and gingerly swabbed the tears from his face with the pads of my thumbs as he tightened his arms around me.

"Ssh, ssh… It's okay now." I soothed quietly

I circled his shoulders in my arms and he pressed his cheek to mine. We fell asleep like that, cuddled into one another. It was calming, falling asleep to one another's breathing. Feeling Francis so close to me. He smelt softly of baking, like powdered sugar and vanilla. He also had strong hints of lavender, and something that was so distinctly Francis it couldn't be described as anything else. I loved that smell. So perfectly opposite of the smell of blood or cigarettes or anything from that night.

Translations:

Moi - me

Réveillé - awake


End file.
